The Ever Present Darkness
by JustPlugMeIn
Summary: A Snapes daughter piece - M for future chapters
1. Blurb

I'm caught in limbo, caught between good and evil and the only thing about it is that I get to see everyone's true side, some may surprise you whereas other's may not but all I know is that everything is changing. Evil is taking over once again and every man, woman and being, magical or Muggle, is under the mercy of Lord Voldemort. My only fear is losing…losing everyone I hold close to my heart, losing my freedom and losing my soul and the only way to help is to stay in limbo and to carry on in the footsteps of my father. I am a true soul; I class myself as good…who in their right mind would take pleasure out of torturing innocents? Who in their right mind would laugh at the fact that they tore families apart? Death Eaters…and now…to keep my kin safe I must become one of them, I must relinquish the fear that the ever present darkness holds upon me and I must be marked just like him but I didn't realise just how 'marked' I would become.


	2. Introduction

I glared out of my window and into the ink black night sky. No stars were shining, no happiness was issuing from the empty houses and no sound could be heard. My heart was aching, I felt sick and so very angry as I watched the dementors glide down the street, patrolling…just doing their duty. I laughed harshly…yeah whatever. I prayed to my God that no unsuspecting Muggle will come wandering down here…not tonight or any other night because…they will be walking right into a nightmare and will never emerge out the end.

My chest heaved with suppressed emotion and it took all of my effort to not cry out with the pain of it all. It seemed so very dark…not just the night but the future of the world. It was hopeless; the dark lord was bigger and stronger than ever…even the Muggles knew that something wasn't quite right. Well, after all of the odd disappearances, they would be mad to just carry on as normal but then I wouldn't put it past some of them.

I drummed the window sill absently with my finger nails and felt my eyes well up with tears. I had been told about this, about the world back when my father was my age. Everything had seemed hopeless then too but then Harry Potter came along and the dark lord disappeared. I knew the story just as well as everyone else, Harry is not only my friend but he is a legend…the world's saviour.

My name is Evangeline Snape…Evie to my friends and Eva to my father. I know it sounds cliché being Severus Snape's daughter and being in Gryffindor but it seems that I have inherited all but my eyes from my mother, I have black eyes…like dad but everything about me reminds him of her. My long red hair, my complexion…even my laugh. I shook my head…dad was in love with a Gryffindor…my mother but _I_ am in love with a Slytherin.

Seventeen must be _the_ age. I'm seventeen and thinking hopelessly upon my last year at Hogwarts. Everything will be different. Dumbledore is dead and my dad is the new headmaster. God I hate him but…I love him and I'm worried for him. My father is the spy for Dumbledore _and_ Voldemort, a completely ridiculously dangerous job but he has done well. Killing Dumbledore earned him Voldemort's utmost trust and he alone is Voldemort's favourite.

I hate him because he has done so many horrible things. I understand that the situation in every case was out of his hands…I mean, if he didn't kill that poor Muggle man Voldemort would have suspected something and the cover would have been blown and it is vitally important that this secret is kept…even if Dumbledore is dead.

I love him for being so brave…even when things look so bleak. Severus _is_ Dumbledore's man through and through but this year is going to be different, I can tell. I can feel it in my soul that Voldemort has something planned and something big is going to happen so in order to protect _him_, to protect Harry and my father I must become one of them.

I must become the first Gryffindor to join Lord Voldemort.

I slammed my window down heavily and tried to fight against the chill that the dementors caused as I pulled on my friends hoody which was much too big. It came down past my thighs. I wrapped it around my slender body and sighed in defeat. It's so hard to feel happy these days; the ever present darkness was always threatening to engulf me in despair and sorrow. I knew dad could feel it too, he had become more solemn than normal…but then maybe it was because he was now renowned as the man who murdered Albus Dumbledore, the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had.

I felt sorry for him and I worried about him. He doesn't tell me what his missions are nor does he tell me stuff about the Order of the Phoenix, though I think he should. I would fight if he would let me but I'm stuck you see, I'm caught in Limbo…Voldemort wants me…I know he does, I hear dad talking in his sleep sometimes and it tells me more than I need to know but then Harry wants me to join the Order and fight with them. The difference between them is, is that I _want_ to do one but I _have _to do the other. I sighed again and put my head in my hands just as my door creaked open and dad crossed the thresh hold.

"Eva…are you ok?"

I looked up at him, took in his faded blue jeans and white-tee shirt. If I wasn't familiar to him and only knew him as my professor this would look strange, most people were accustomed to seeing him in his black cloak, white shirt and black trousers which made him look like an overgrown bat but not me, jeans and a tee-shirt were as normal around here as umbrella's in the rain. His feet were bare, his hair wet after his shower and his face a little pale. I sighed and nodded "yeah…it's just those dementors…" I shuddered "they give me the creeps"

"It's necessary" he told me. He put a hand on my shoulder "plus, you know how to cast a patronus." He studied me warily for a moment before saying "you look ill, are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded "like I said…those dementors…"

"Ok…if you're sure." He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath "listen, I have to go out and I don't know when I'll be back."

I eyed him suspiciously before saying "you're going with _him_ again aren't you? The dark lord…don't go dad…please."

"You know I have to!" He replied harshly "I have no choice in the matter, Eva and you know that!"

I growled at him "you have a choice! You always have a choice…life is full of choices dad, whether right or wrong the choices are always there."

"Put up your shields tonight" he told me, ignoring my comment as he walked back to the door "I don't want anything to happen to you."

I knew what he meant by shields. He had started to teach me legilimency and Occlumency the moment I learnt to talk. I had mastered it by the time I turned five. "What are you doing?"I asked him loudly "what are you doing that is so important? You can tell me that much can't you?"

"No…"

"Well then I'll just follow you" I told him stubbornly "you know I will."

He strode over to me and took my face in his hands "you will not follow me, it is too dangerous…Evangeline, you will listen to me. Stay here…that is not a request, that is an order. You know that I let you do what you want most of the time but not tonight. Eva, you stay in the house, you lock the doors and you let no one in. Do you understand?"

His tone scared me…he was frightened just as much I was, it showed in his eyes and in his voice "yes dad but please…what are you doing?"

"The order are moving Potter tonight, we and I mean death eaters are to intercept the cross over."

I stared at him in horror "no" I mouthed at him "no!" I screamed "dad you can't! Don't do it!"

"Listen!" He shook me slightly, hands still on my face "Harry will not be harmed, I may be flying with Voldemort but the Order is where my loyalties lie. Harry won't be harmed" he repeated. He then kissed my forehead and walked out of my room, leaving me standing alone with shock etched across my face.

"Oh my God" I whispered once I heard the crack of dad disapperating "DRACO!"

CRACK

"Evie?" Draco had appeared in the doorway of my bedroom. He studied my face and then raced over to me "what's wrong?"

I mouthed wordlessly at him as tears tracked down my face. I couldn't blink…I felt as though I had been petrified "don't go" I managed to gasp "don't go with them!"

"Don't go where?"

"To kill Harry!"

He gasped and then wrapped his arms around me "never. I may not like Potter very much but I don't want him dead however the Dark Lord doesn't need me for this mission anyway. My father has gone though."

"Mine too" I whispered into his shoulder "Draco, I'm scared."

"Me too" he muttered. I took his words seriously, Draco never admits to anything which makes him look or seem cowardly but this Draco, _my_ Draco is who I fell in love with. He only talks to me and…well…Moaning Myrtle about his feelings.

I pulled away from him and stared right into his eyes "stay? Please?"

He nodded "of course."


End file.
